<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desert Rose by LadyVelvetCPeterson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095565">Desert Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVelvetCPeterson/pseuds/LadyVelvetCPeterson'>LadyVelvetCPeterson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BDO, Black Desert, Black Desert Online (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDO - Freeform, Black Desert - Freeform, Black Desert Online - Freeform, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVelvetCPeterson/pseuds/LadyVelvetCPeterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deneve is a curious student of inter-dimensional travel. She is studying an anomaly trapped in space and time. What happens next will change her entire existence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deneve/Barhan Nesser, Deneve/Lord Red, Deneve/Redrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: This is fanfiction as such it may or may not follow canon and is subject to artistic license. I don't own these characters or images they are just screenshots I took whilst playing the game.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Lord Red sighed as he watched the young witch sleep. He couldn’t figure out what caused him to save her. Lord Red never cared that the Godr-Eyed Tier turned their backs on him and called him a madman. He cared only for pursuing knowledge on the Godr Sphera and gaining control over that knowledge. Nothing else mattered except how much power he could command. They scoffed at his genius? He would prove it to them. </p><p>That was how he found himself confined to a distorted part of space for what seemed like a millennium. He tried to take over the Godr- Eyed Tier by summoning fire magic beyond his control. In response, the Godr-Eyed Tier activated its own consumption magic. In the end, he was alone, fighting Marg’s destructive powers. He defeated Marg. But there was a cost Lord Red had aged, and he was trapped inside a bubble of spacetime. There was no way of knowing how much time passed before he felt another living being. </p><p>He huffed at the irony as he glanced over at her again. She was a witch from the same world he had lived in.  Following his breadcrumb trail, she got closer and closer approaching his prison. He worried that the same force that trapped him might ensnare and her if she entered where he existed. She was merely curious and didn’t deserve his fate.</p><p>To save the witch and himself, he destroyed his Godr Sphera. The explosion dissolved the bubble of spacetime and swept them both away. They were in another world which was similar but also strangely different from their own. Lord Red now had a black energy swirling within him. It spoke to him. Pushing him to leave the to leave the witch and get stronger, whatever that meant. He ignored the voice, realizing it couldn’t do much. The energy was weak. It buzzed in his ear like an annoying fly, while he waited for the witch to regain consciousness. He wouldn’t abandon her. She might know a way home, and it was his fault she was here.</p><p><br/>The witch shifted in her sleep, which meant hopefully she would wake soon. The black energy was swirling in her too. He wondered how she would handle it. Studying her as she slept, he noted a large golden tattoo around her eyes and over her nose that looked like butterfly shaped masquerade mask. The butterfly tattoo itself meant that she was of the Labreve School. However, color was the most important thing she was not merely some student of Labreve. Only one person would have gold and that would be Deneve herself.</p><p>He gasped at the ramifications. Deneve invented teleportation techniques and discovered how to commune with the primal elements of Gorr and Tett. She created the Aad Sphera, an offshoot of his own work of creating the sphera. Deneve wrote papers on the existence of other worlds. He had even used her papers as a reference. She never stopped her research. Her probing had brought her to him.</p><p>They were most likely, the only two people from their world to travel inter-dimensionally. This realization made him want to learn more about the witch he saved. Perhaps she had knowledge he has yet to learn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deneve meets the Black Spirit and the kindly old mage who has been helping her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deneve opened her eyes. Confused, she glanced around the room and saw an old mage sitting in a chair at the side of the bed. He must have fallen asleep while reading.  His open book was pressed against his torso as he slept. She could see the kitchen area on the other side of the bedroom. Attempting to sit brought pain, she wondered what had happened that she was injured badly enough to be bedridden. She pulled mana around herself and cast a healing spell. Sighing in relief as the pain vanished, but she instantly recognized that the basic spell took more out of her than usual.</p>
<p>Something else wasn’t right either. She wasn’t alone.</p>
<p>
  <em>Took you long enough to notice. </em>
</p>
<p>She remembered the spirit and the deal, but not much previous to that. It was all in the edges of her memory. Who was this mage?</p>
<p><em>He tried saved you and himself before you came to m</em>e.</p>
<p>That’s all you will tell me?</p>
<p>
  <em>Your memories keep us attached; I can’t give too much away.</em>
</p>
<p>According to our deal, we need to find your home correct?</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes. Rest first, you have been through a lot, it would be bad if you died before getting enough power to get me home.</em>
</p>
<p>Her stomach growled hungry, Deneve moved to sit on the side of the bed, unintentionally waking the sleeping mage.</p>
<p>“You’re finally awake.” He said. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Like I should have waited to cast that healing spell,” Deneve admitted wryly.</p>
<p>“Drained yourself, did you?” The old mage smirked. “No matter, we both need to regain our strength. I’ll make something to eat.”</p>
<p>“I should help,” Deneve said. She felt as if the mage had done enough taking care of her.</p>
<p>“You will probably not be strong enough to stand,” He said gruffly.</p>
<p>“I should at least try.“ Deneve rose and stumbled forward. The old mage moved faster than his appearance would suggest, stepping closer to catch her. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he led her to the kitchen table. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Deneve said graciously as she sat. The mage shrugged as he moved briskly around the tiny kitchen area, preparing food.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to seem ungrateful but… who are you?” she asked, glancing up at the mage curiously.</p>
<p>“You don’t remember?” The mage said giving her a hard glance as if searching for duplicity. Seeing none, his face relaxed.<br/> <br/>“The spirit I established a deal with took my memories,” she explained. “It left me with the knowledge to use my skills and remember the contract. I can read and write and cast magic, but there are many holes in my memory. ”</p>
<p>“So that was his price. I see. You may call me Redrick.” He said. </p>
<p>“Can you tell me how I got here? Where we are? Why are you taking care of me?” Deneve asked. She wrinkled her brow in annoyed frustration at herself at being so helpless.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how we got here. This is the town of Tariff in the country of Mediah. The villagers found us and brought us here. I recovered more quickly so I’ve been taking care of you.” He explained.</p>
<p>“So what do you know about the town and the country?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Not much,” Redrick answered. “I haven’t left the house that much. Been trying to regain my strength.”</p>
<p>“I should have figured,” Deneve said.</p>
<p>“Here, let’s eat,” Redrick offered, handing Deneve a plate. She took the plate, giving her thanks as he sat in the other chair.</p>
<p>They ate in comfortable silence. The light clank of flatware was the only sound, Deneve wondered if this felt awkward to Redrick. If so, he made no sign of it. </p>
<p>When he asked if she was still hungry, she shook her head. More than anything, she was fatigued. Deneve attempted to walk back to the bed without help but before she could barely wobble Redrick assisted with an arm around her waist supporting her. “Thank you.“ She said kindly as she settled back into the bed. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Redrick learns something about Deneve.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deneve was asleep. Lord Red washed the few dishes. He prepared a cup of tea before retreating to the settee with a book. The parasitic spirit didn’t seem to worry her. He shouldn’t have lied about his name and how they got into this world, but not knowing what she remembered, it seemed like a logical option. After all, he was a pariah to his own school of study in their world. He did not know how she would react if she knew he was the dreaded Lord Red.<br/> <br/>She was beautiful enough. He would have been lying if he hadn’t recognized that her appearance appealed to him. She was exotic, dark-skinned, with carmine colored eyes, and flowing black tresses. The golden butterfly tattoo accented her mysterious appearance. He was conscious of her dainty frame as he stooped a good bit when he’d helped her across the room.</p>
<p>In truth, he was merely a few years older than she, but his battle with Marg had artificially aged him. He would remain with her until he discovered his Spirit’s home. Once that was satisfied he would leave to return to his research alone.</p>
<p>He sought to replace his Godr Sphera as he had sacrificed the sphera to save them.  He gave up both Marg and Arne’s powers without it. To be fair, neither of the summons had spoken to him for some time.  He had his staff, but the sphera were more powerful. </p>
<p> He had assumed she could assist him in creating new Godr Sphera. However, if the spirit took those memories, she wouldn’t be of any help. He scowled at the paradox of encountering someone he would have considered close to an equal and being unable to discuss the probabilities due to the spirit's influence.</p>
<p>A sudden frantic cry from the bed broke him from his conjectures. He immediately made his way across the room to see a still sleeping Deneve in a terror. Before he thought about what he was doing he sat on the bed and drew her close to him as he attempted to gently wake her. Failing that, he just sought to soothe her. He couldn’t imagine what caused Deneve to have such an awful ordeal. Perhaps it was a trauma from the explosion. She never woke. However, she seemed to respond to his words of, “you’re safe. I’m here.” Once she was sleeping peacefully, he slipped off the bed and sank onto the settee. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deneve surprises Redrick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tell me why we are doing this again?” Redrick complained as they headed back to the Ancient Fissure once again. They had been running errands for Ain Greid, hoping to get further knowledge of Black Spirits. </p>
<p>“Because helping people is good?” Deneve said with a smile.</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. “If you say so, more like helping isn’t aiding us.”</p>
<p>Deneve had become used to the fact that Redrick acted much younger than most men his age would. So she just laughed again, “Well, if you prefer to stay at home like some wizened sage, be my guest. Besides, we need to get closer to the secret guards for more information. They have been investigating the black spirits for generations.” </p>
<p>“We would have finished  earlier if you hadn’t treated every injured person on the road,” Redrick complained.</p>
<p>“The same power that set your arm when that wilderness golem got you,” she chided.</p>
<p>“I’m just saying that we need to act more swiftly on this,” Redrick said.</p>
<p>Deneve tilted her head at him trying to determine if he was just being a crotchety old man or was he upset. He had spoken his disapproval of her helpful nature before almost yanking her away from the woman she was healing. “I’m sorry if that upsets you.” She said with a gentle determination. “But I will not quit. If you want to move faster, you need not remain with me.”</p>
<p>Redrick glanced at Deneve as she pressed her lips together and continued walking into the dwarven cavern. “Ain, we’ve returned.” Deneve said walking out of the cavern. “Here is the document for enhancing the Bautt Lithograph. We made another one for you in case you need it”</p>
<p>Redrick scowled as she used the term we. She insisted on it against his wishes. It had taken so much time to gather the ingredients. Ain took the document and scanned it before handing it to a scribe. “You are most considerate. The protection is weakening. You should have the honors of using it.”</p>
<p>Deneve stepped forward and performed the short ritual.<br/> <br/>“It’s done,” Ain said. “You learned our ancient language and although you are a foreigner in our lands, you have helped us.” He moved to pull an item from his pouch. “You are dealing with the Dark Energy, are you not?” </p>
<p>Deneve nodded, glancing at Ain curiously. “This is the Ancient Dwarf’s Token of Edana,” he explained, “It will serve you on your journey. This token is one of three. You will need to locate the Ancient Giant’s Token and Cartian’s Token. Joining the three together will re-enact the legend of Edana.” </p>
<p>“At least we are getting somewhere finally,” Redrick said. </p>
<p>On the walk back to Tariff, Deneve once again treated a traveler. Redrick angrily walked past her as if she wasn’t there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deneve surprises Redrick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Deneve hadn’t returned. Lord Red sighed as he looked into his tea. She was healing people again. Deneve was far too nice and with a bleeding heart. Silly girl didn’t understand, she wasted time. She should’ve been working on obtaining further information to make their goal. For once he agreed with  the entity that spoke to him.</p>
<p>Lord Red sighed in agitation. He missed her company. The door opened and Deneve entered the house. The black circles under her eyes and her drooping posture spoke of more than just healing people. She stepped with a slight limp to the table and put an item down on it. Without a word, she went to the bed lying down and dropped off to sleep.</p>
<p>Lord Red glanced at what she placed on the table. It astonished him to see a reproduction of his own Godr Sphera. How did she know? He’d  never mentioned missing them. Picking up the Sphera, it overwhelmed him that the workmanship was superb. She charged them with the summons. He only needed to commune with Arne and Marg to recover his power.<br/> <br/>Deneve had her own summons Gorr and Tett (which she nicknamed Rocky and Shocky). As a leader in the Labreve School she had discovered those summons, just as he had discovered Arne and Marg. However, she’d gone to accomplish something he couldn’t have conceived. </p>
<p>Deneve would have not merely summoned Arne and Marg… but communed with them as well. Upon speaking with Arne he discovered that she’d requested them to remain with the Godr Sphera till he started contact with them. </p>
<p>For the summoned creatures to do such a thing was preposterous. The summons needed to be in sync with the mage. Not to mention the trial you had to endure to receive the summon’s trust. It was the rule that any wizard or witch could commune with a maximum of two summons. Those who sought to do more had gone mad. Even he wouldn’t have undertaken such a thing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lord Red stepped toward the bed, worried about Deneve’s sanity. He stood studying her in peaceful repose. He cast a rejuvenation spell on her in gratitude. Satisfied, she would be all right. He stepped away from the door and collected the Godr Sphera from the table. This girl proved useful, and it would be impolite to not accept such a marvelous gift.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The duo gets back to it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deneve woke early. Dragging her tired body to the kitchen, she made tea. Redrick was sound asleep on the settee. The Godr Sphera was gone as she had thought it would be. She had said nothing, but she’d noticed when they would fight he seemed to grab for Sphera rather than his staff.</p>
<p>She had gotten a lead on the Giants Token of Edana as well. The giants were willing to relinquish the Token once the problem of Illezra was handled. She couldn’t understand why they hadn’t already dealt with Illezra. From what she had gathered from the villagers and her meeting with Edan (that Redrick had missed because of his stubbornness); Illezra had come to Tariff under the banner of friendship.</p>
<p> A strong sorceress in Tariff, Illezra in her thirst for power, committed the ultimate taboo by going after the original Tome of Cartian. When Illezra went after the power of the tome, she was gravely injured but escaped the village costing many lives.</p>
<p>Illezra then rallied the Elric cultists, believers of the fallen god, to overpower the savages and built a tower in the northern outskirts of Mediah. Mediah castle went up in flames at the hands of Illezra. Then came the days of darkness the ailing monarchy fell during this time. After this calamity, Illezra disappeared without a trace.</p>
<p>Months later, there were rumors that Illezra had once again appeared. A group of savages who wore black capes and spoke in human tongue came from the abandoned mine and entered Altinova, claiming it as theirs while invoking the name of Illezra.</p>
<p>In working with summons Deneve had found that Illezra was indeed connected with the Skeleton King. Breaking that bond would render the sorceress powerless. She worked with the Secret guards to create the perfect summon spell for the Skeleton King.</p>
<p>The black spirit was buoyant to be going after Illezra. Deneve questioned it about the matter but never received an answer.</p>
<p>Redrick woke up and walked over to the table before taking the chair across from Deneve. </p>
<p>“I should thank you,” He said gratefully.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” She replied with a warm, but tired smile. “We have a villainous sorceress to deal with today. We should get going.”</p>
<p>She emptied her tea mug before grabbing some healing herbs and putting them in her pack. Redrick waited at the door, mug in his hand as they stepped out of the house. “How did you know?” Redrick asked suddenly.</p>
<p>Deneve gave him an enigmatic smirk. “You are asking about Sorceress or something else?”</p>
<p>“Both but something else first,” He answered, returning her smile.</p>
<p>“Well, I can tell you aren’t as comfortable with your staff although it is powerful. It was as if you reached for sphera first. Only the minutest hesitation though so don’t be self-conscious,” Deneve explained. </p>
<p>Redrick shook his head in disbelief, “One day I would like to learn how you could accomplish getting the summons. But I think for now I just need to know what job we are completing.”</p>
<p>“I had an unexpected meeting with a Secret Guard named Edan,” She clarified. “In fact, I had to heal him. We ended up conferring with Tantu, the Giant Chief. Illezra has returned. She communed with an entity called the Skeleton King. We are to summon the Skeleton King and destroy it. It will weaken Illezra. Tantu will give us the Giant Token of Edana for handling this.”</p>
<p>Redrick nodded, “I see.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Redrick takes on his Black Spirit and everything changes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lord Red was fuming. He didn’t have the time to help people below his station and didn’t understand why a woman of Deneve’s stature would do so. Caring for the worthless and weak like a sickbed nurse. Blasted woman stayed behind at the mausoleum to help any wounded giants. When Mediahn rebels attacked, of course instead of leaving she just had to help. The result was Edan carrying an unconscious Deneve to the house. The red-headed Elven woman with him offered to look after Deneve. She was grateful that Deneve saved her or her husband or something like that.</p><p>Lord Red had checked on Deneve to find that she was wounded but more than anything she was low on mana and needed rest. Giving Edan and the woman curt instructions, Redrick told them he would return later and left the house. He would go to the elves to mend together the two tokens of Edana and find out about the Cartian token himself.</p><p>As soon as he dealt with his black spirit, he would leave these idiots to their own devices and find somewhere he’d have peace to continue researching. Lord Red squared his shoulders before checking his map. He left toward the Kamaslyve Temple.</p><p>A week later, Lord Red had repaired the Edana Token and found the Cartian Token. He had not returned to the house in Tariff, although he had been back in town to get the Cartian Token. Deneve had made an impression on the villagers. He was aware she had recovered and was doing well. He just couldn’t go back. Without her presence, his mind had cleared and his purpose was undaunted.</p><p>Taking both the Token of Edana and the Cartian Token, he combined them. A black mist rose in front of him as he confronted his black spirit. </p><p>I got my summons back before you could help me with it.</p><p>
  <em>You wish to fight me now?</em>
</p><p>The sooner we end this, the sooner I can get back to my life. You are nothing but an annoying parasite.</p><p>
  <em>As you wish…</em>
</p><p>The spirit was weak, Lord Red easily overtook it with the power of his Godr Sphera. </p><p>
  <em>Please let’s make another deal </em>
</p><p>You don’t have much to offer me. So crushing you would be a good end.</p><p>
  <em>What if I could give you your youth back?</em>
</p><p>That thought made Lord Red take pause. </p><p>
  <em>Set me free and I will return your youth.</em>
</p><p>Very well, but I need to see results first. He felt his skin tightening over his body and face. His muscles filled back out and his head itched as new hair grew in filling out and replacing the white it was. He reached up to touch his face and then held a strand of golden hair in front of his face.</p><p> <em>I have done as I promised now set me free.</em></p><p>What’s saying you won’t try this again? He pulled a fireball out of the air, sending it into the black spirit.<br/>The materialized spirit dropped to the ground before it disintegrated into dust.</p><p><br/> “Did you get what you wanted, Lord Red?” Deneve asked quietly. Redrick almost gave himself whiplash as he turned around to look at her. Deneve just stood there waiting for his answer as Edan and Era stood quietly beside her. </p><p>“When did you know?” He asked. </p><p>“I wasn’t sure before but now I am as your picture is in the texts.” She said in a monotone. “Pity you could have been a decent human being.” She moved her down-turned gaze up to his.</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” Lord Red yelled sending a fireball in her direction. She didn’t even need to block it as Marg appeared in front of her absorbing the blast. “How?” He threw up his hands, frustrated.</p><p>Deneve stood a bit taller and raised her chin as understanding of what he wanted was revealed, “Obviously you would never understand until something melts that thing you call a heart.” As she spoke all the different summons come to stand around her protectively, Arne, Marg, Tett, Gorr, and even the Skeleton King. “You know how to be charming to achieve your ends but you don’t know how to feel for anyone else but yourself. It’s nothing but an act.” She turned and walked away a few steps before looking over her shoulder, “I hope one day you realize what you’ve done.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deneve meets with Royalty.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, Deneve found herself hired by the only living member of the Mediahn royal family. Bareeds III had asked for her. She wondered what she could do for the young monarch. Having met with his Seer Sirare previously, something must have happened.</p>
<p>Deneve approached the building only to be met by Sirare. “This way,” He said curtly as he led her through the door. Sirare took Deneve to the inner chamber of the building. A boy of about 12 sat on a throne, waiting. </p>
<p>“Thank you for coming,” He said giving her a curious glance. </p>
<p>Deneve nodded politely. She could tell his curiosity was because of her appearance. Many people would move away at the mere sight of her eyes alone. What they failed to realize was that their eye appearance was just as foreign to her. </p>
<p>“Would you mind coming closer?” Bareeds asked politely.</p>
<p>Deneve smiled and stepped closer to the child-king as he stood up to face her.  He tilted his head, looking at her curiously. He seemed fascinated by her tattoo and eyes. “You can touch my face if you like, your majesty,” She offered. </p>
<p>Bareeds smiled sheepishly before he laid his finger on her temple. “Oh, I thought it was makeup,” He said breaking into a genuine smile. </p>
<p>“It’s the symbol of my school of study,” Deneve explained. </p>
<p>“Yes, Sirare had mentioned you had interesting magic.” Bareeds frowned thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“How can I help you, Your majesty?” Deneve asked.</p>
<p>Bareeds motioned for her to sit. The floor had large cushions. Deneve gratefully lowered herself onto one as Sirare served them both tea. “Do you know of Naruda Shen?” Bareeds enquired.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’ve done work for him previously,” Deneve admitted. “Odd man though, like something wasn’t right.” She stopped talking, afraid perhaps she had said something out of line. </p>
<p>The King and Sirare smiled at her. “Naruda acts suspiciously and speaks above his station.” Bareeds explained. “He stole the royal crest. Despite my family being dead, I am still the last bit of royalty that Mediah has.  I will be the one to carry on the Royal Lineage.”</p>
<p>“What is it you want me to do?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I’m asking you to reclaim the royal crest. Since you have a previously worked for him, I shouldn’t trust you.” He shifted uncomfortably for a moment. “But strangely enough, I do. So I will send you on a task. Once inside his house, you will need to find the crest and bring it to me.” <br/>Deneve nodded, “I understand. I’ll be back shortly.”</p>
<p>A few hours later, she returned to the King’s house. Sirare was waiting for her again. We exchanged pleasantries as we walked. Once in the throne room, Bareeds looked at her in anticipation.  Deneve smiled and held out the royal crest for him. <br/>His reaction surprised her. Bareeds jumped and hugged her, acting as any child would. Deneve stifled her smile and didn’t comment on it as she returned the embrace.  It was just a moment before he caught himself and schooled himself into a more kingly demeanor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promise I will never forget this.” Bareeds declared, “I will reward you when I am crowned king.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Deneve replied. “I should go. I need to find a room in the city for the night.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense,” Bareeds claimed, “You will stay here. Sirare trusts you and I do too.”</p>
<p>She took a moment to think about it before she accepted the offer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruda Shen makes his move.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deneve woke up to Sirare shaking her. “Deneve, you were screaming in your sleep. Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Deneve sighed, “My apologies, it happens sometimes. I don’t remember what causes it. But thank you.”</p>
<p>Sirare tilted his head as he studied her. “I’ll stay with you for a while.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have…” She started to say but seeing the look on his face she relented, “Thanks Sirare.”</p>
<p>Deneve and Sirare chatted until a loud crash interrupted them. They raced to the door and found that the building was besieged. Deneve grabbed Sirare’s arm. “We need to find the King!” </p>
<p>They ran to the throne room. It was empty. Suddenly the wall moved, “This way,” The king beckoned them into the area. They ran to the hole in the wall, slipped behind the king as he pulled the wall closed once more. </p>
<p>“I’m so glad we found you.” Sirare stated happily. </p>
<p>Deneve nodded in agreement. “I was really worried.”</p>
<p>“Couldn’t let your rescue attempt get you two caught.” Bareeds teased lightly. “This is a secret passage out of here. I have contacted the royal family in Valencia. They have offered me haven.”<br/>They took the winding corridor to a barred gate. Stepping through the gate, Deneve realized that they were out of the city. “We must head to Rock Post. The Shroud Knights will meet us there,” Bareeds explained.</p>
<p>“I’ll take up the rear to ensure we aren’t being followed.” Deneve stated worriedly before she gave a small smile, “I don’t know the way, anyway.”</p>
<p>The boys looked at each other for a moment before they giggled at Deneve’s expense. She just shrugged. “Well, I’ve never been here before.”</p>
<p>Realizing that Neruda Shen was looking for them, they decided that staying clear of the road until they were safely at Rock Post might be the best option. However, this brought on another predicament. </p>
<p>“What are these things?” Deneve asked as she quickly reinforced shield around the boys. She cast lighting storm right into the group of creatures and followed it up with fissure wave. The earth rumbled as Gorr rolled into the group and Marg set them on fire, which finally felled the last of the creatures.</p>
<p>“That was awesome!” Bareeds grinned excitedly.</p>
<p>Sirare looked at her calmly before explaining, “They are centaurus, half man-half horse creatures that live in the Taphtar Plains. Strange they would be so close to Rock Post we need to stay alert.”</p>
<p>Bareeds nodded in agreement. “Yes, that is odd.” He glanced at Deneve. “You did well. My sword would not have been very effective against a group like that. You have my gratitude once again.”</p>
<p>Deneve found it hard to remember that this boy, around 12 years old, was a King. Sirare was evidently around the same age and had obviously gone on to scholarly pursuits. She was their protection. She smiled at the boys comfortingly, “Let’s go, it’s dangerous to stay here.”</p>
<p>There were no other incidents on the way to Rock Post. Once King Bareeds and Sirare were safely with the Shroud Knights, Deneve breathed a sigh of relief as she stumbled into the bed they had appointed her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>